


His Last Words

by JaceDexter



Series: Memories Forgotten and Lost [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Deal with heaven for his life, Dean forgot cas, Goodbye dean, So much angst, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes a deal with heaven to save Dean's life in trade for his memories of Castiel. This is his last goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry for this

Castiel silently watched Dean from the shadows. Dean was laughing at something Sam said and Sam was smiling as if everything was alright but Cas knew it wasn't.

Sam caught sight of Cas in the shadows and excused himself, feigning needing a drink. Castiel followed him into the kitchen, staying out of Dean's sight.

"You know you could just tell him."

Cas sighed as Sam bent down in the fridge to retrieve a couple of beers.

"You know it's not that simple."

"He cries you know. He doesn't know why and he tries to hide it but I can see his sadness."

"He can't ever know. You know that."

"Sam?! What's taking you so long?"

"Be there in a sec. Gotta find the bottle opener!"

Sam looked at Cas with something akin to pity for the angel. He knew it was tearing Cas up that Dean could never remember him. That was the deal he'd made in Heaven. Dean's life for his memories. It didn't make it any easier though.

"Maybe I could just introduce you as an old friend or something?"

Cas just shook his head. Dean knew Sam too well and would see right through that.

Cas felt a tear run down his face and quickly wiped it away. He was done with that. No more feelings.

Hearing Dean approach, Cas quickly evaporated.

"Jesus man, how long does it take to get a couple of drinks?"

***  
Later that night, Cas stood vigil over Dean as he slept for one last time. He watched as he twisted and turned in the grips of a nightmare. Gently, he pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead and watched as the warm light poured out of him, settling Dean.

A tear ran down his cheek for the last time and dripped onto Dean, making him stir a bit from his sleep.

"Goodbye Dean."

And just like that Cas was gone and Dean awoke struggling for breath. It had felt like his heart had been torn from his body but for the life of him, Dean couldn't understand why.


End file.
